


A Masterful Padawan

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-18
Updated: 2001-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impetuous padawan asks his Master to the dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Masterful Padawan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.

"Master, will you join me at the dance tonight?"

"I'd be honored, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan replied. A smile lit his apprentice's features. He'd been looking forward to this opportunity for weeks, ever since his eighteenth birthday. Qui-Gon had loved his Master for years, but knew that Obi-Wan would never agree to bond with him until he reached adulthood, if then. Tonight Qui-Gon wanted to find out if his feelings were returned.

Master and apprentice were well-suited for one another in many ways. There were only ten years between them. Obi-Wan had been Knighted at twenty two, and had taken Qui-Gon on within the year, making Master Yoda extremely happy. They had been together six years, one third of Qui-Gon's life. They were both reserved except around a small circle of friends.

Qui-Gon had politely declined all offers of romance, knowing his heart at such a young age. He'd never seen his Master with a potential lover. His Jedi calm would have been put to the test indeed if he had. The two got along splendidly. They shared the same tastes in girondi music and old Republic art. Their favorite conversations were philosophical, but they loved the intricacies of their mission work. In short, they were perfect companions. Qui-Gon saw the potential for more, and hoped he might share with his Master in a more intimate way.

At eighth hour Master Obi-Wan's door opened, and Qui-Gon gunned from his seat on the couch. The older man was wearing royal blue tunics and leggings, bringing out the sea in his changeable eyes. Qui-Gon himself wore emerald green.

Obi-Wan walked up to Qui-Gon and straightened a fold of his tunic. "All set for an entertaining evening, Padawan?" He grinned mischievously at Qui-Gon as he clasped his shoulder.

"Yes, Master."

"You'll have to show me the new dances. I haven't been to one of these things in years."

"My pleasure," said Qui-Gon as they left their rooms. The dance was held in Training Room 4, where they practiced aerial katas. It was a cavernous room with high vaulted ceilings, airy and cool. Masters Yoda and Yaddle were already there, seated immovably by the refreshments. Indeed, the Jedi Council was out in force: Mace Windu and Adi Gallia were on the dance floor, and Depa Billaba was chatting with Ki-Adi Mundi by the hostrena flowers. Not that Qui-Gon noticed them. He was trying his best not to stare at Obi-Wan, and was somewhat successful. His friends waved at him, and he managed to wave back.

The band struck up a brisk kimsavi reel, and Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon to dance. Much to Qui-Gon's dismay, it was a folk dance that left the partners a handsbreadth away from one another, not exactly conducive to romantic nuzzling. He enjoyed the stomping anyway. They danced with others, then somehow Qui-Gon worked up the courage to ask Obi-Wan to dance during a slow number. The Master's arms went around him, right hand on shoulder, left on his hip, and Qui-Gon was in paradise. Hot tingles of excitement sparked the places where Obi-Wan touched.

Qui-Gon had never been in this position before. He normally didn't think very much about the growth spurts he'd had recently, making him several inches taller than his Master, but now found that he liked the difference in their heights. It brought out protective feelings for Obi-Wan in himself that were new and welcome. Qui-Gon became more conscious than ever of his new adult status. He held Obi-Wan almost imperceptibly closer, his big hands almost able to span his Master's waist, then flushed to see Obi-Wan looking at him with a speculative eye that said he'd noticed the firming of his palms around him.

Obi-Wan looked up and saw an adult gaze back at him. On a rational level, he'd known this day was coming. He'd registered the changes, large and small, in his apprentice. Indeed, he had to notice them to train him properly. But now, held here in strong arms, Obi-Wan had to believe it. Qui-Gon had become a man.

He'd known of Qui-Gon's crush for some time, and kept thinking it would pass when he chose a lover among his fellow padawans. He'd be disappointed, it's true, but his concern for the young man's well-being overrode any selfish considerations. Qui-Gon was still so young. How could he want to commit to a Master one decade his senior? All of his theorizing on the lad's emotions came to an abrupt halt as Obi-Wan looked up.

Gazing into his student's fathomless blue eyes, he knew this was no passing fancy. The young man was deeply in love with him. The Master rejoiced; he felt like the luckiest man alive. He tightened his own arms around Qui-Gon and brought his face nearer, close enough to feel Qui-Gon's quick exhalations.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow, unable to completely keep the joy of his discovery off of his face.

"Oh yes," Qui-Gon breathed. He was barely able to talk as he concentrated on the feel of Obi-Wan moving against him. Qui-Gon made a deliberate effort to tamp down his body's responses to having his Master so close, and prayed that Obi-Wan didn't notice his sudden tension.

"I'm glad."

Later on, when they were safely in their common room, Qui-Gon said, "I'd like to talk with you, Master."

"Of course, Qui-Gon." They sat down on the couch together after Qui-Gon made them tea.

Qui-Gon put down his cup, and said steadily, "I'm in love with you, Obi-Wan." He felt a burst of pure radiant joy along the bond and knew Obi-Wan's answer before the words were spoken.

"As I am with you, my Qui-Gon." He brushed their foreheads together. "I could feel your love pouring into me as we danced tonight."

"I've practiced enough on my shielding to last a lifetime, Obi. Now that I'm eighteen, I hope that we'll never need shields between us again."

"We won't, my love. Now we'll need them between us and the rest of the Temple." He smiled at Qui-Gon's rich chuckle. "Come with me to the Tranquility Garden. Let's share our first Lovers' Meditation there." He pulled Qui-Gon up and into his arms, kissing him firmly on the forehead, where their brows had touched. Qui-Gon pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's cheek, revelling in the slow pace set. He'd imagined this - first hugs and kisses, first deep kiss, first desire -- -- the list of firsts awaiting them made him smile in pleasure.

He thought he'd light up the Temple with his happiness on the way to the gardens. Once there, Obi-Wan chose an isolated grove and they knelt opposite each other in the deep grass. Clearing his mind, Qui-Gon reached out to Obi-Wan, and felt a rush of love and respect flooding him. He saw the exhilaration on his startled Master's face as he sent his adoration along their link. Basking in the glow, time retreated, and neither man ever knew how long they were out there. At last, Qui-Gon reached out his hands to Obi-Wan and drew him to him as his Master had done earlier that evening. This time, however, he just had to try those lips. Obi-Wan's lips were soft and sweet, and Qui-Gon was content to press them chastely for this, their first kiss. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's approval of the leisurely pace, and after a moment of savoring his taste, pulled Obi-Wan to his feet.

"I could get used to that," Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You'd better, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was glad to see that Qui-Gon had seamlessly switched to his given name ever since his declaration of love. They walked back to their rooms, arms brushing. "Would you like to go to the terrace, love?" Obi-Wan asked, reluctant to part for the night, and saw Qui-Gon's eyes light with pleasure.

"Yes, let's," Qui-Gon said, as he took his Master's arm and went to the balcony. Resting his arms on the rail, he breathed deeply. The scent of night on Coruscant: jasmine and evening tefars laced the air. Obi-Wan's arm went around his waist, and he put his own on his Master's shoulders, enjoying the feel of clean red-gold hair against his skin. They stood there relishing their new closeness. Obi-Wan pressed his mouth to Qui-Gon's cheek, and they turned toward the common room.

Taking his Master's hands, Qui-Gon said, "Sleep well, my love," knowing how important it was not to rush things. He would show Obi-Wan how mature he was, that he was willing to wait, to strengthen their bond in stages. Qui-Gon didn't want Obi-Wan to think he was a callous youth.

Understanding completely, Obi-Wan smiled his approval, and squeezed the hands in his. "Good night, Qui-Gon. Pleasant dreams."

"Then I'll dream of you if I'm lucky," his apprentice thought with a smile. As he entered his room, Qui-Gon sighed. It felt right to go slowly, but he had an ache within him that would not respond to reason.

A few yards away, Obi-Wan could feel an answering ache of his own.

The next morning, the sun didn't beam as brightly as Qui-Gon, now that he had revealed his secret and found his love returned. Seeing the look on his face Obi-Wan swept him up in a crushing bear hug, and felt Qui-Gon's enthusiastic response.

"Good morning, my love. I can see today's the day to practice the Rushing Water kata. You look like you have the patience for it."

"I have the patience for anything now," he said, lips upturned, as he stroked Obi-Wan's arms. "How about celanti eggs for breakfast?"

He started cooking while his Master set the table. Qui-Gon unconsciously hummed one of the songs from the dance the previous night. Obi-Wan took up the melody and they started singing the lyrics together. Their closeness was what Qui-Gon had dreamed about for years: a life completely shared -- mentally, emotionally, physically -- with his beloved Master.

Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan and danced him across the tiny kitchen out into the common room. Expertly bypassing all hurdles -- desks, tables, couches -- Qui-Gon led them in a sultry rhythm. Just eighteen, but a man indeed. He rested his chin lightly on his Master's head, and felt those protective feelings he'd first had at the formal dance come rushing back, as he held him in his arms. Obi-Wan had always been the kind of Master who'd do anything for him and kept him as safe as a Jedi diplomat could be. Qui-Gon put a hand to Obi-Wan's cheek. He'd have to start repaying some of that consideration, and was looking forward to it.

Smelling carbon, Qui-Gon ran back to the kitchen in dismay. He turned off the heating unit. "Maybe some parshmeal?" he asked hopefully, seeing the state of the eggs.

Obi-Wan's arms went around him and met at the small of his back. "I'll eat parsh every morning if I get to dance with you first." His chuckle ruffled the hairs on the back of Qui-Gon's neck.

"Me too," Qui-Gon happily agreed. Obi-Wan took the packet out of Qui-Gon's hand and made the meal himself. As they ate, they talked over their plans for the day. Obi-Wan taught the first two sessions in the morning, while Qui-Gon took classes. Third was their training time to work on the Running Water kata. Then they'd go to lunch at the dining hall together. A bit more coursework for each of them, then dinner. Relaxation, then shared meditation before bed. A perfect, balanced day.

When next they met for practice, Master and apprentice had the best workout yet. They were completely in tune with one another, moves anticipated and answered smoothly. They attracted an audience, an increasingly common occurrence, but didn't notice until the stomping began as they powered down the sabers. They grinned at each other and at their friends, and headed for the showers.

Clean and dressed, the men were all business in public, as they headed for afternoon classes, Obi-Wan giving Qui-Gon's forearm a squeeze as they parted.

At home that night, the scents of palaire spice mingled with those of anticipation. Qui-Gon unexpectedly asked Obi-Wan on a date at a good restaurant in Coruscant's Bellini shopping district, and they were off. Qui-Gon practically took over the servodroid's job, raining attention on his Master. Obi-Wan relaxed into his student's indulgences, knowing them to be an essential outlet for Qui-Gon's emotions. Their fingers brushed as Qui-Gon filled his glass, as he placed a warm roll in his Master's hand, as he pointed out particular favorites on the menu.

"It's good to get away from the Temple like this," Obi-Wan said.

"The sunset actually looks redder from here, with the city lights."

"Thanks for inviting me, Qui-Gon."

"My pleasure."

They walked home in the twilight, hearing acute, vision in sharp relief. Everything seemed more immediate somehow: the rustle of their robes, the heavy tread of boots on the plasticrete. As the door closed behind them, Qui-Gon swung Obi-Wan into his arms. "I've wanted to do this all day, my love."

Strong arms went around him in turn, as the Master said, "So have I."

Qui-Gon's kiss fell on Obi-Wan's mouth and held him still to that fixed point of contact. Neither ventured further than lips, knowing the intensity was already overwhelming. They exchanged lingering kisses. Obi-Wan loved to touch Qui-Gon's cheeks and chin. Qui-Gon paid particular attention to Obi-Wan's nose. They kissed themselves breathless. The Master finally held Qui-Gon at arm's length, and said, "Let's go to bed now. I know it's not easy to stop, but it's still a good idea."

Breathing raggedly, Qui-Gon pressed his forehead down to Obi-Wan's. "Can't we just live in the moment for once?"

Obi-Wan patted him on the hand, deliberately echoing the reassuring touch he'd used with his student for years in training. "There are consequences to our actions, Qui-Gon, and we must accept them, even as we start on this new path together."

"You're right, Master." It was the first time Qui-Gon had used the title in private since declaring his love. Evidently, Obi-Wan's suggestion had carried the weight of a command. "It's easier this way," Obi-Wan thought ruefully, and sighed.

"Try to get some sleep, my wild one," the Master said as he closed his bedroom door. Both men released their desire into the Force and hoped that the perfect moment to express their love physically would come soon. Jedi philosophers had long held that at least a fortnight should pass between the first kiss and consummation, each day building the attraction and tension. Less than this was considered frivolity, scorned, for the weak of will. If anything, the will of this Master and apprentice was stronger than the norm.

It would have to be, for waiting was worthwhile to build their forever bond. The dance had just begun.


End file.
